bleach is going to the beach
by Toshiro123
Summary: One day Matsumoto comes out with the brightest idea of going to the beach making Ichigo's and everyone else's lives miserable including her Captain's. Expect lots of cursing and laughter! Please Read and Review!
1. We're going to the beach Captain!

Bleach is going to the Beach

**Bleach is going to the Beach**

**I don't own bleach but I wish I did.**

Chapter One: We're going to the beach!!

It was a hot summer day in Soul Society, and the captain from the 10th division was in his office doing paper work, nothing out of the ordinary.

It's important to say that he was the shortest and youngest captain from the 13 divisions of Soul Society. His grumpy attitude was as big as his white spiky hair, and blue colored eyes. His Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, came barging in like usual, her long blond wavy hair cut into layers moving as she walked towards him, she had blue eyes and a chest that caught a lot of attention. She was taller than her captain, and a very loud person that sometimes made her captain really irritated.

"Captain Toshiro I just had a great idea!!" She said with great happiness slamming her hands on her captain's desk.

Toshiro knew that the idea of his Lieutenant was not going to please him very much. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a humorless expression.

"What is it Matsumoto?"

"We are going to the beach!!"

She exclaimed pointing her finger to her captain's face. The thought alone of going somewhere at last made her happy since the last summer had been really boring. Neither her cranky captain, nor herself had gone anywhere. Instead they had stayed in that same hot office working, organizing, and doing paperwork for hours, from morning to night. That's why she had promised to herself that she would go to the beach next summer, no matter what.

"We?"

He said with an annoyed tone in his voice while removing her finger from his face.

"Yes!!"

She smiled like a little girl again.

"As in you and me?"

Toshiro asked again with the same tone.

"Yes!"

"I don't think so"

He said returning to his paper work and ignoring what his lieutenant had just said.

Matsumoto slammed her hands again on her captain's desk making her exposed chest move from side to side.

"Captain we're leaving in ten minutes, I suggest you get everything ready by then"

She placed one of her hands in her waist while touching her hair with the other making a triumphant face.

Her captain barely moved his cold eyes away from the paper work to reply

"Yeah right, just pass me those papers"

There was no reply from her

"Matsumoto"

He called, still working on his papers work

"Matsumoto?!"

This time irritated he stood up to looked at her, but to his surprise he saw nothing.

"I'm right here captain!!" .

She said while putting all her swimsuits in a yellow suitcase with palms around it.

"What are you doing Matsumoto?!"

Toshiro asked at the verge of madness

"I'm packing, didn't I tell you we were leaving in ten minutes captain?"

She replied with a confused face, thinking that perhaps she hadn't said it right

Toshiro just stood up from his desk not saying a word and walked silently towards the door that Matsumoto had forgotten to close before barging in to annoy him.

"Get out!!"

He pointed outside telling her with a frustrated voice to get the heck out if she didn't want to end up looking like a frozen ice cube.

"But captain!!"

Matsumoto begged with her hands together.

"I don't wanna hear it!"

He continue to point outside getting even madder

"But we have to go, it's so hot here!"

"Let me cool you off then" He paused "by turning you into an iceman!"

Just when he was about to do so, someone else barged in

"Hey, hey, what's going on here?"

Renji asked playfully while carrying a stack of papers in his arms, he was almost covered by them, only his red pineapple hair showed up.

"Renji! Great timing, you're going to the beach with us, aren't you?"

Matsumoto ran for it and hid behind him.

"Beach? Hecks yeah, count me in!! I'm going to get my stuff"

He put the stack of papers on the floor next to the other big piles of papers inside the 10th division's office.

" No we aren't!!"

Toshiro exploded again

"Not you, or you, or me! No one is going to the beach"

"Beach? Are you guys going to the beach? How in the heck did you forgot to invite me!!"

Another person said, yet again caring a bunch of papers. This one had a shiny bold headed head and a harsh attitude.

"Do you wanna come Ikkaku?!"

Matsumoto jumped from behind Renji and took Ikkaku's papers and put them in the floor

"Of course I am!!, I'll tell Yumichika to get ready too"

"Yay, the list is getting bigger captain"

Matsumoto said with a big smile while writing down the names of the people that were going.

"Oh, Renji, don't forget to bring Rukia along, she hasn't gone anywhere in ages!"

"I will, ok then see you in ten minutes Matsumoto!"

"Wait Renji, before you go, make sure that captain Kuchiki does not know anything about this"

She said while putting one of her fingers in her mouth meaning that it was a secret.

"Right !"

He said and disappeared from their view

"Ok, then one more person added to the list, am I forgetting someone else captain?"

She looked around to see where her captain was

"Captain, are you here?"

" You….Matsumoto!!"

"Ewkkkkk!! Ca..cap..captain!!"

Was the only thing she could said when she saw the burning eyes of her captain.

"MATSUUUMOOOTOOOO!!"


	2. we're going to the Beach No matter what

Chapter 2: We're going no matter what

My friend is helping me write this story cuz I have writers Block...i hope you all like it and my the way Ichigo's name has a lot of meanings and one of the is Strawberry…

**I don't own Bleach**

**We're going no matter what!**

Mean while in the real world our heroes, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryu Ishida, found themselves stuck in summer school since they had fallen behind in their studies after the battle with Aizen in Hueco Mundo.

"Men, why does it have to be this hot?"

Ichigo exclaimed, as he looked up at the clear blue sky using one of his hands to cover his eyes from the hot summer sun.

Slowly Ichigo began to think that this was going to be his worst day ever since the weather was terribly hot, he just had a quiz, which he probably didn't pass, and on top of that Ishida had started to give him the Quincy glare since they had arrived.

"His Quincy pride again" Ichigo murmured to himself.

They were on top of the school building eating their lunches under a nearby shade, there was no use going inside the classrooms since the air conditioner had broke in the morning, adding it up to Ichigo's BAD day.

"If it hadn't been for that stupid Aizen and his tricks, I wouldn't be here"

Ichigo said again not thinking of his words

"Hey you!" Ishida interrupted "You're not the only one here, thanks to you I'm also here when I have never in my entire life have been to summer school" He looked at him irritated

"My FAULT?" Ichigo stood up mad "First of all, I never ask you to follow me and secondly, I am not 'YOU' I have a name!"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to offend you…STRAWBERRY" said Ishida with a smirk on his face.

"What did you call me you little son of a….?"

Ishida stood up and was about to fight back when Chad interrupted…

"Ichigo…Ishida…" Chad coughed lowly and indicated towards Orihime

"Please don't fight guys…" Orihime said with watery eyes…

Orihime looked at Ichigo and then gradually lowered her head down feeling responsible for everything that had happened in Hueco Mundo, of how she had put everyone in huge danger, including Karakura Town and Soul Society.

"It's my fault that you're all here…I-I'm so sorry…I really didn't mean this to happen!" She sobbed trying hard to keep the tears from falling.

"Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I let myself be manipulated by Aizen and Ulquiorra? Now thanks to me all of you are stuck in summer school." Orihime whimpered

"Orihime, don't say that, it wasn't your fault! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" Ichigo looked at her softening his mad expression and trying to smile

"Exactly Ichigo! You never think or take responsibility for what happens to the people around you" Ishida stood up again to front of Ichigo

"What did you say Ishida?" Ichigo demanded

"Are you deaf too, Shinigami…wait let me rephrase that, what I meant was Representative Shinigami?" Ishida said back almost shouting

"What the heck is your problem anyway?" Ichigo shouted back forgetting yet again about Orihime who now was crying and sobbing like crazy in front of them.

"Guys…" Chad stood up silently to try to calm them down. "Please, stop fighting…"

"That's right Ichigo! Everything is your fault!" Ishida tempted him again with his words.

Ichigo didn't respond but looked at him seriously curling his hands into fists, but then when he was about to say something Chad patted him on the shoulder.

"Just think whatever you want Ishida" Then he nodded to Chad and gazed down at Orihime relaxing his hands slowly.

"Inue…don't blame your self so harshly for what happened in the past."

He kneeled beside her softening his mad expression once again.

"Don't worry too much about it now, everything is going to be fine." He put his hand gently on her shoulder and shook it.

"Kurosaki- Kun…" Orihime looked up wiping her tears off. "Thank You."

"Ring Ring"-The school bell rang, making everyone jump out of their places.

"Damn, is it time already?"

Ichigo looked up to the clear blue sky once again before going back to class with the others, who moved lazily as if they where carrying rocks on their backs.

As they went into the classroom, Ichigo stopped in front of Ishida and gave him a warning look, which the Quincy ignored by pushing him as he entered the class.

Once everyone had sat down the teacher stared with her lecture.

"Okay everyone today for our math lecture we will be talking about factions."

She said happily with a huge smile on her face.

"It's going to be fun guys! So let's give our best!" Then the teacher started to write on the board happily

"Fractions my…ass" Ichigo murmured as he scratched his head

"Ichigo did you say something" turning around to face him.

"Huh- No I didn't." ignoring the teachers eye contact.

"Good to hear that. Lets continue with our lecture than."

In a minute his mind had left the classroom as he thought about his bad day and how he was going to survive the entire summer. But suddenly Ichigo, and the rest of his classmates, felt a cool breeze coming from behind.

"Teacher, is the air conditioner working again? Because I fe.." He was about to say when something hit him hard on the back of his head bouncing a few feet away from him.

"A beach ball?…" Orihime said puzzled

"Who are you calling an air conditioner?" A cocky voice said from behind.

"It can't be…?" Ichigo quickly turned around in shock

"Yo!" Another voice saluted

"Rukia and Renji?" He gasped "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toushiro, and Matsumoto? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ichigo said with a frozen expression on his face.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya for you" He said angrily with his hands crossed on his chest. He was wearing white beach shorts that had blue lines on the sides, and a blue Hibiscus Hawaiian Shirt. He was carrying a basket with beach stuff.

"Hey Ichigo!! Guess what? We are going to the beach and you are going with us!" Matsumoto smiled big wearing a pink mini skirt, a tight white tang top that said "Beach Today" in pick letters. She was caring a huge beach bag on her shoulder.

"To the beach?!" Orihime stood up from her seat eager to go

"That's right, let's get going already!" Renji motioned, he looked funny in beach clothes, his hair was as usual pulled back, but he was wearing black sunglasses, red beach shorts, and a blue T-shirt that said "H2O" in white.

"We are going to NO beach." Ichigo said as he stood up slamming his hands on the desk.

Suddenly he felt something hit him again on his head, this time it wasn't a beach ball but his teacher's chalkboard eraser.

"Ichigo sit down and stop talking to yourself!! You look ridiculous" the teacher said very irritated.

All of his classmates looked at him as if he was going crazy because he seemed to be talking to somebody in the back of the room. Since most of the students weren't able to see soul reapers, they did not know that there were a bunch of them standing in the classroom while wearing weird beach clothes and arguing with Ichigo.

Even Ishida started laughing when Ichigo looked at him, Chad and Orihime only felt sorry for him because he was making himself look like a complete fool.

"What are you laughing at Ishida?" He turned red of anger and embarrassment

"Nothing…nothing at all" Ishida responded while fixing his glasses

He was about to say something else to the Quincy when he suddenly felt someone pulling him by the arm and out of the classroom. To his surprise, it was Matsumoto who was dragging him out and smiling brightly regardless of his struggle.

"Now where are you going Ichigo?" The teacher asked looking at him walking away of the classroom forcefully.

"To umm…the nurse's office!" He said quickly as he scratched his head nervously

"That's a good idea!" She smiled thinking to herself thank god! "Anybody else is not feeling it?" The teacher sarcastically asked once Ichigo had left for good; surprisingly Chad and Orihime stood up, excused themselves, and ran out the door leaving only Ishida behind.

"Thank god" Ishida sighed

"Who told you that you weren't coming?" Renji said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up and out the door while he complained.

" All righty then…" The teacher turned around uncertain, but then continued with her lecture.

(Please review.)


	3. Let's go to the beach already

Chapter 3: Let's Go To The Beach Already

Let's Go To The Beach Already!!

**Authors Words**: Yes, we have another chapter! Yay (claps, claps) and it is longer O.O than we expected! My good friend Mikamura and I want to THANK all the reviewers of this story. Your words keep us MOTIVATED!! So Enjoy

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, and he rulez for that!**_

"… if I only had Zangetsu with me, none of this would be happening…"

Ichigo thought to himself while being dragged to the bathroom by Matsumoto who seemed to be in a good mood.

"Matsumoto can you please let go of my arm?"

Ichigo protested calmly but his fists had started to tremble with anger

"Come on Ichigo lighten up." she let go of him happily once they were in a "safe" place to talk.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" He said quietly trying not to get his fury out of control

"What's wrong Ichigo? Matsumoto looked at him puzzled

"Tell me why…" Suddenly Ichigo's aura became dark

"Why what? Matsumoto inclined her head still confused

"WHY ARE WE IN THE FREAKING GIRLS BATHROOM!!"

Ichigo screamed so loud that everyone that was there had to cover their ears

"Calm down Kurosaki, we're going to be heard!" Hitsugaya said with his ears still covered and with an annoyed face.

"But this is the…!" Ichigo turned even redder

"Well yeah, you can't expect me to be in the guy's bathroom, do you? Matsumoto said back with a cocky voice

"This is so filthy! Matsumoto why are we even here? ugh!" Yumichika walked out in disgust ignoring completely Ichigo's protest.

"The only thing I asked you was to look for a safe place to talk, a place where no one would come!! Was that too much to ask?" Ichigo screamed in rage once again

"It's not like they can see us Ichigo, so calm down I actually find this very funny" Ikkaku smiled looking around a bit interested.

"Shut up boldly!! No one asked you anything! And just in case you haven't noticed, I'm not in my form soul so people can actually see ME you idiot!" Ichigo fired at him annoyed

"Oh yeah?! You wanna fight with me Ichigo? Here and now!!" Ikkaku shouted back ready to fight.

But in that moment Chad, Orihime, Renji and Ishida arrived to the bathroom guided by all shouting, although only Orihime dared to go inside while the others decided to wait safely outside.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked timidly "Why are you in the girl's bathroom?"

"Uh!...Orihime well because.." Ichigo tried to explain but was interrupted by somebody else.

"Because he's a perv! That's why!" Rukia finally said with a smile on her face.

She was wearing one of her one-piece dresses, this one was a combination of soft pink and baby blue stripes, along with that she had a big hat to cover her from the sun. She looked as pale and slim as always.

"A..perv?" Inoue covered her mouth surprised

"That's not true!… Rukia how dare you?!" He looked at her angry

"I didn't…Kurosaki-kun I didn't know!" With this she ran out of the bathroom almost in tears.

"Ha ha ha ha I can't believe she felt for it!" Rukia laughed by being the winner of the little joke.

"Hey wait a minute!! I'm not a perv! Inoue wait!" Ichigo ran to follow her but Matsumoto stopped him just outside of the bathroom. Once again she had caught him by the arm with a strong grip.

"We really need to talk Ichigo!" She demanded "NOW!"

"Matsumoto let me go already!! I can't feel the damn circulation of my arm because you are pressing it too tight!" Ichigo said getting even more annoyed because of the situations that this woman was putting him in.

"Toshiro do something will ya?" Tired of all Ichigo asked to the short-angry-looking captain.

"It's captain Hitsugaya for you boy, how many times do I have to say it?!" He yelled back "Let him go Matsumoto we have business to do" He walked away and motioned everyone to follow his lead.

"Ok captain!" She let go of him happily again and followed him

Ishida hadn't been battling with Renji because he didn't want to make himself look like an idiot.

"You were a good boy Ishida, I'm proud of ya" Renji looked at him pleased and with an evil smirk on his face.

"Whatever Shinigami" Ishida looked at him angry "Let's just go I don't want to be here with the likes of him" He motioned towards Ichigo who was standing next to him out side the girls bathroom.

"Shut up! I am not in the mood Quincy!" He said back as he started to walk away a long with the other shinigami.

Within minutes all of them where in the school's quad ready to go. Orihime was now a bit more clamed after Chad had explained patiently about the joke Rukia had made before.

Ichigo was still hasty of all the things that just had happened. In one moment he had been in his class suffocating from the summer heat, and in another there he was on his way to the beach with a hand full of crazy Shinigami. What a freaking day, he thought…

"And just how are you expecting to go to the beach in soul form, eh?" Ishida asked while fixing his glasses.

"Don't worry about that Ishida." Matsumoto assured "We have everything ready, the clothes, the sunglasses, the.."

"Matsumoto you didn't forget the sun lotion? I don't want my beautiful skin to get all burned, being all tanned doesn't suit me" Yumichika interrupted out of nowhere in a prissy voice.

"Oh that! Well I.." Matsumoto smiled "Actually I…"

"LISTEN UP!! Matsumoto that means you." Toshiro shouted to his vice-captain

"Uh?! Of course captain" She said back with a giggle

"The four of us need to go to the Urahara's shop to get Gigais." Hitsugaya continued "Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku and myself will go get them right now"

"But captain what about Rukia and Renji? Don't they need Gigais as well?" Matsumoto wondered.

"Don't worry about that Matsumoto we have our gigais at Ichigo's house." Rukia looked at Ichigo with a grin

"Everyone else, I suggest you to go change and bring a pair of extra clothes" He looked at Inoue, Chad, and Ishida "We will meet at the Karakura train station in 45 minutes, understood? Histugaya finished speaking and then disappeared along with the other three shinigamis.

"The station?" Ishida said puzzled " That's a bit far from my house, I don't think I'm going, so enjoy your selves" He started to walk away but a tight grip grabbed his arm

"Oh no you don't Ishida! You're coming with us no matter what!" Ichigo said furiously twisting his arm

"Look strawberry you better let go of my arm or there will be serious consequences." Ishida demanded.

"Quincy I'm not scared of you and don't fuck'n call me strawberry!" Ichigo grabbed him tighter.

"You guys stop fighting already! We're loosing time!" Inoue interrupted with a worried look "Ishida I can go pick you up that way you don't have to walk to the station by yourself."

"Inoue-san! No, that's ok!" Ishida said back shocked, he didn't want her to go pick him up, she would probably get herself lost before getting near his apartment, and then he would have to look for her. What a pain!

"That's a very good idea Inoue!" Ichigo smiled with a mocking look "I'll leave him up to you, let's go you guys" He motioned to the other two shinigami.

"Yup!! Leave it to me!" she answered with a strong voice "Seee ya there guys!"

"Ichigo you bastard, you will pay for his!" Ishida thought to himself as Inoue pushed him happily away from to the school's exit; Chad on the other hand, started to follow them quietly since his apartment was near.

"Shit! What the hell happened here?!" Ikkaku asked puzzled while looking at what it seemed to be Urahara's Shop.

"Captain are you sure that this is Urahara's Shop? It looks like an old shack to me, not a beautiful sight." Yumichika replied with a disgusted face.

"It looks like a haunted house, don't you thinks so captain?" Matsumoto clapped her hands together trying to sound funny, but Hitsugaya only looked rolled his eyes.

"Why would you say that Matsumoto?" her captain asked with a humorless face.

"Well you see Captain there are lot of dried wheat plants all over the shop, there is dust every where, the windows seem about to break anytime soon, and the shop seems pretty empty and dark." Matsumoto paused. "I wonder if there are any ghosts inside the shop?"

"Matsumoto, I don't think that there are any ghosts inside." Ikakku said with a WTF face.

"Why?" Matsumoto said confused

"Because if there were ghost inside we wouldn't be standing out here moron." Ikakku said trying not to laugh.

"In that case that would make us the ghosts, since we're souls" Yumichika inserted while looking at his beautiful nails.

Hitsugaya started to walk inside Urahara's Shop followed by the other annoying shinigamis.

"It's quite dark in here." Ikakku stepped inside looking around.

"Are you scared Ikakku?" Matsumoto said putting her hand on his shoulder. "You know its ok to be scared you don't have to be brave ALL the time." She gave him a small smirk.

"Matsumoto shut up, I'm not scared, remember that I'm from the 11th division, we are not scared of anything." He replied taking her hand off his shoulder.

"Oh really, then…." Matsumoto couldn't finish her sentence, when out of no where the door shut close with a boom and the widows shades fell down to cover what little light there was inside.

Everybody jumped up in surprise, except Hitsugaya who seemed annoyed by all of the fuss that his subordinates were causing.

"What the hell happened?" Ikakku asked with a frightened voice

"Where did the door go? I can't see anything….Captain!!" Matsumoto panicked

When everything went dark, the scared shinigamis Matsumoto, Yumickika and Ikakku, started to run around like idiots, making things fall down from shelves and bumping into each other endlessly.

Hitsugaya however, only stood in his same stop hearing the breaking and the crashing of the whole shop.

"ARG!! Yumichika you just stepped on me you idiot!" Ikkaku growled.

"No I did not!" Yumichika said back.

"Yes you did stupid!!" Ikkaku hissed

"Oh yeah? How do you know it was me?" Yumichika fought back.

"Because you don't have boobs like Matsumoto's, if she had stepped on me I would had felt them because their so huge!!" Ikkaku explained with a grin

"Hey Ikkaku don't you talk about my boobs!!" Matsumoto said angry" And they're not that big either!"

"Yes they are!" Yumichika said laughing

"You wish you had some too! But too bad you're a guy!" Matsumoto alleged while trying to fine the door.

"What? Matsumoto how dare…" Yumichika tried to fight back offended but couldn't finish his sentence when all of the suddenly somebody pushed him, making him fall down.

"Who the hell pushed me?" Yumichika demanded irritated

"Shit!!" Ikkaku cried out as he fell down as well

"IDIOT!! Are you trying to make me look like a fool, you fell on top of me, get off in this instant!?" yelled Yumichika almost exploiting "You're ruining my beautiful hair and clothes! Get off!!"

"Damn! It wasn't my fault I just tripped over something." Ikkaku said trying to apologize.

"Ahhh captain! captain did you just touch my shoulder?" Matsumoto screamed in panicked

"No!" Hitsugaya said from his corner

"Ahhh! There it was again! She started to run around like and idiot just to suddenly fall down on top of the other two

"Matsumoto!! Ikkaku you're killing me!!" Yumichika screamed while trying to free himself

"Matsumoto get off! You're heavy as hell...well actually your boobs are!" Ikkaku said also fighting

"I can't! Captain!" Matsumoto screamed for help "I can't move!!"

"What to you mean you can't move Matsumoto?!." Yumichika asked in confusion struggling to get the two idiots on top of him off.

"I mean that someone is on top of me." Matsumoto paused for a second. "Cap..it..an are you on top of me?" she said surprised.

"No" Hitsugaya responded motionless.

"Than if it is not you then who it is." Matsumoto stared to panic again making the others suffocate even more.

"I can't! Captain!" Matsumoto screamed for help "I can't move!!"

"What to you mean you can't move Matsumoto?!." Yumichika asked in confusion struggling to get the two idiots on top of him off.

"What I mean is that somebody is on top of me!!" Matsumoto paused for a second. "Cap..it..an are you on top of me?" she asked surprised

"No" Hitsugaya responded motionless.

"Then...if it isn't you then...WHO IS IT?!" Matsumoto stared to panic again suffocating the others even more.

"Stop it Matsumoto you're squeezing the hell out of me with your boobs!" Ikkaku claimed trying to get her off

"You're no one to talk Ikkaku! You're heavy as a rock!! Yumichika hissed back

"Guys there's...somebody on top of me!!" Matsumoto cried out "Gyaaa!!"

"This isn't funny anymore, stop joking!!" Yumichika started to panic too

"I can't...I...breath...boobs..." Ikkaku managed to say before passing out

"He's death!" Matsumoto whined

"And soon I will be too!..." Yumichika protested

Then, when all hope was lost a sudden noise made the windows and door open, letting the outside bright light come in.

To everyones surprise Hitsugaya had moved from his spot and had opened the windows and the doors himself since all the drama was annoying the hell out of him!!

"Enough Urahara, stop hiding I know you're there!!" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Captain!!" Matsumoto said happy to finally see him.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Yumichika also said with watery eyes.

"My oh my!! What is all that noise?" The voice of the lay back Urahara came out from behind the main paper door which slid open, and in an instant the man himself came out holding his fan which covered half of his face.

"About time" Hitsugaya looked at the man and then laid eyes on his subordinates as well as on the little girl that was on top of them.

"Urahara, tell that little girl to get off my hopeless subordinates." Hitsugaya ordered still annoyed from all the fuss that his subordinates had caused.

"Captain you're being mean!" Matsumoto claimed, then smiled to the girl that had caused all her pains

Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes and thought about leaving the girl there just to punish her.

"Ururu come here we don't want to make Captain Hitsugaya more angry than he already is! Do we now !!." Urahara said with a little smirk.

"Ye..yes!" Ururu answered shyly as she got off Matsumoto and ran to hide behind Urahara who was smiling like an idiot.

"Ouch my back" Matsumoto stood up and helped Yumichika leaving the passed out Ikkaku on the floor.

"I got dirt! I got dirt EVERYWHERE!" Yumichika said shocked as he saw his uniform, hands, and even face with the little light that shimmered inside the shop.

"Am I still alive?" Ikkaku asked as he started to wake up from the hell he had been through.

"You!! It's all your fault I GOT DIRTY!!" Yumichika grabbed the laying man just and started to shake the living force out of him "Look at my face you idiot! Look!"

"Stop it Yumichika you're killing him!!" Matsumoto pleaded trying to stop Yumichick from killing Ikakku.

"Uff!! I feel much better now" Yumichika said after being done with Ikkaku making him to black out again.

"My! Would you look at the mess my shop has become?!" Urahara said shocked as he saw all the stuff laying on the floor "Well, you know what they say, you make the mess you pick up the mess!" He looked at the three shinigamis.

"What mess?" Matsumoto brushed her hair like she always did.

"This mess..." Urahara turned on the lights so his customers could fully see the mess they had done.

"Oh that mess." Matsumoto said dumbfounded.

"We're not here to pick up any mess merchant" a cool breeze filled the room. "Were here to buy gigais and I suggest you to give me the gigais now if you don't what your store to turn indeed into a true mess" Hitsugaya hissed and grabbed the tip of his sword.

"Captain calm down, I'll get them you don't have to get so grumpy, plus you'll turn old faster." Urahara gave Hitsugaya a smile to annoy him more.

"Are you mocking me?" Hitsugaya implied angrily making the room colder with his spiritual pressure.

"Of curse not captain I would NEVER do that to a customer." Urahara said giving Hitsugaya even a bigger smile.

"I have had enough give me the gigais NOW merchant I have no time for this." Hitsugaya claimed with a very annoyed voice.

"Sure Captain, Ururu, Shinta get the gigai boxes from the back of the store will you, before my shop becomes an igloo " He motioned then said nothing else just stood there fanning himself wondering why they needed the gigais in such a hurry.

A few minutes later each shinigami received a gigai, or in other words, an empty human body where to put their souls in. The gigais looked pretty similar to their actual self's, all they needed to do know was change into them.

"Looks great don't you think so captain?!" Matsumoto modeled

"Right" Hitsugaya moved his hands trying to get used to this thing. It was always hard for him to move in them.

"What's wrong captain? Is the body too short?" Yumichika asked puzzled

"Captain why didn't you purchased a taller one?!" Matsumoto said feeling smart

"Matsumoto shut up..."

"He would look so beautiful if he was taller just like me!" Yumichika said feeling gorgeous.

"Shhh! Guys shut it!" Ikkaku warned them

"He's often compared to a little kid beside me!"

"Matsumoto I told you to shut up..."

"It's a bit annoying when people say he's my son, it makes me feel so old!" Matsumoto said back remembering all of those comments.

"MATSUMOTOOOO" Hitsugaya exploited in rage

"Gyaaaa!!"

Was the only thing she said before being turned into a popsicle.

"My!! Having fun aren't we?" Urahara asked, "Where would you be going with them gigais?" He asked a bit curious

"That is none of your business?" Hitsugaya responded annoyed from the previous fight

"Oh! Really captain I was just curious!" He said trying to sound funny

"We should get going captain its getting late" Ikkaku said

Satisfied with their purchased, Hitsugaya paid Urahara who gave them a big BRIGHT smile in return he said "Come again!"

With this the shinigami started to walk to the station where the others were waiting for them since the shopping had taken them longer than expected they were running 30 minutes late.

When they were gone, Urahara walked to the entrance of his shop and stood there thinking seriously, a moment later Yourichi came in her cat form to ask him what he was thinking so seriously.

"Urahara, what you are thinking about with that stern look?." Yourichi asked in her tough cat voice.

"I wonder..." Urahara said seriously "Why did they need the gagais in such a hurry I don't think they are here for a mission."

"Shall I check it out?" Yourichi said with a smirk.

"That would be a very good idea " He smiled to her and she disappeared

"Those two have something in their minds again!" Shinta whispered to Ururu

"Uh uh" She answered

"I feel sorry for them, they have no idea what Urahara is capable off doing" Shinta paused for a second. "The captain should just have told him why they need the gigais for… all I know is that they are in a hole full of shit right now." With that Shinra and Ururu started to pick up the mess that the shinigami had left behind for them to clean.


	4. Beach, Beach! We’re in the Beach

**Chapter 4: Beach, Beach! We're in the Beach!**

Authors Words: Yay chapter 4 is out and rolling!! ^.^u sorry for the long pause!  
Again, my good friend Mikamura and I want to THANK all the reviewers of this story. Your feedback make us wanna right some more! Thanks!! And enjoy!! One more think please RxR

Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, and ain't he cool for that?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was an extremely hot day, so hot that Ichigo could see the heat waves coming out of his own body, and not only that, he could see how the heat was driving everyone crazy.

As hot sticky sweat ran down his face, his foot had started to tap unconsciously on the concrete floor of the train station.

At first he was a bit excited to go out on a vacation with his friends. However, as time kept passing by, his little joy became obscure. Soon he started to get agitated, while watching the big clock across the platform, waiting what it seemed like, an entire lifetime for the other shinigami to arrive.

So, where are we going again? He asked himself, a vain popping out.

"YAY, Aren't we all excited to go to the BEACH, I mean it's a perfect day and al!! Plus with this heat! Going to the BEACH couldn't be any more perfect!" Orihime yelled consistently bringing up the beach word while jumping in excitement and happiness, not minding at all the annoyed faces that stared at her.

"Be quiet Inoue-san, can't you see the pervert is at his limits?" Rukia whispered to Orihime in an attempt to keep her quiet, since everyone was becoming a ticking time bomb, which eventually made Orihime the main target.

"Rukia, sometimes you don't seem to understand the difference between whispering and yelling!!!" Ichigo responded with his arms crossed and still tapping the floor

"What about you Ichigo? Seems like you can't even stay out of a girls business, not even for a bathroom break! Or do you, Pervert?!" Rukia glanced back at Ichigo with a dominant look in her eyes; perhaps she had learned this from her brother.

Not a good trait, Ichigo thought to himself as he cursed in the other direction.

"I'm going home Kurosaki, this is pointless…seems like we're not going any where in this life time" Ishida turned around looking for the nearest exit…

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder before his foot even hit the floor. "You're staying with us, isn't that right Inoue-san?" Ichigo said playing his lucky card.

"OH! Yes we are!! C'mon Ishida-kun it's going to be SO much FUN!!" Orihime cheered again but this time a little more over the top than usual, it seemed like the heat was getting on her head as she continued

"We're going to add a new meaning to fun… eto…Its going to be like Fun On crack!!!" She yelled putting her sweaty hand on the Quincy's other shoulder making it impossible to escape.

"You damned strawberry I'll make you pay for this!" Ishida whispered angrily to the substitute shinigami who smiled through clenched teeth.

"But ssuurreeeee the captain's late, he's a very punctual one" Renji paused for a moment; as he was putting on his typically bandana on his overheated forehead.

After complaining about his bad taste and lack of style, Rukia and Ichigo had to force Renji to change his clothes into a more "updated" version of what he was planning to wear to the beach. (Since they weren't going to be walking around in the beach with a freak show next to them) Now he wore black beach sandals, navy blue surf boarding shorts, and a white tight muscle shirt.

"I bet something happened" He resumed from his thinking

"Or somebody made it happen" Rukia looked at Renji who nodded in agreement.

"Should we… go look for them?" Chad suggested from where he was standing with his dark glowing tan, and his big body. His tall figure caught as much attention as his colorful shirts. This time he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, tie-dye, and V-neck shaped, along with a pair of knee-length shorts.

"No!!!! That bastard better come!" Ichigo said abruptly, as he kept talking a vain started to pop out of his head. "He has to come!!" it grew bigger "and when he comes!!" the vain threatened to explode "I'll make him.."

He didn't finish when a cold if not refreshing spiritual pressure appeared behind the angry substitute shinigami.

"Make what??" Hitsugaya demanded from behind him

"About time don't you think so Toshiro?" Ichigo turned around to face him "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you?" He stepped forward letting his spiritual pressure roam out of control again

"Look here Kurosaki, you will refer to me as Captain Hitsugaya, NOT Toshiro and I'm not in the mood, step aside" The little captain responded letting out more cold spiritual pressure.

"Well, guess what? You'll listen to what I have to say, WE waited for what seemed hours in this hell hole just for your cold ass to arrive!" Ichigo scowled him as if he were a little kid.

"Kurosaki, move!!" Hitsugaya demanded with an emotionless expression, and about to make him a popsicle for talking to him as if he were a child.

"Why you little…" Ichigo was not able to finish his sentence when Renji interrupted.

"Ichigo I suggest you to stop if you don't what to end up looking like a popsicle stick."

"Hey that wouldn't be a bad idea Renji" Ishida paused with a little smirk. "I have always wondered how a strawberry popsicle tasted."

"Ishida are you shitting me?" Ichigo replied with a very furious voice.

"Whatever to you mean Ichigo" Ishida responded yet with a bigger smirk.

"Don't play dumb with me Quincy!?" Ichigo said giving Ishida a deadly look.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not, which one would it be now?" Ishida said sarcastically.

"Why you little son of a…" Ichigo was not able to finish his sentence when another cold breeze started to circle around him.

"Ichigo if you two don't stop arguing, you both WILL truly end up looking like a popsicle stick." Hitsugaya said in very irritated voice making them stop their blabbering.

"See Ichigo that's what happens when you don't listen to me." Renji whispered to Ichigo who was standing next to him.

"Shut up Renji." Responded Ichigo feeling humiliated.

"Ah Ichigo, look what you have done! You made Captain Hitsugaya mad, this is not beautiful." Yumichika said throwing more wood to the fire.

"Why is every one looking at me as if I was the bad guy?" Ichigo snapped

"Because you are always starting fights with everyone Ichigo." Ikkaku paused "but that's ok with me I'm up to a fight anytime " Ikkaku grinned

Ichigo ignored Ikkaku's comment, forcing himself not to fight back or else he was going to prove true what Ikkaku had said.

"Look guys the train is coming." Shouted Matsumoto jumping up and down like a little girl making her best friends move along with her.

The train arrived quickly, swinging the automatic doors open and letting out a very refreshing, if not inviting, air flow towards the overheated passengers. The BLEACH gang ran towards the same door like a stampede of wild animals, everyone, except Hitsugaya. The hot weather did not affect him at all.

Before Hitsugaya stepped inside the train he gave one last look around the area, feeling as if someone was spying on them.

"Captain we're going to leave you there if you don't come inside!" Shouted a very happy Matsumoto from her seat.

"Quiet, I'm coming already!" He glanced back again feeling uneasy but let it go as soon as he stepped inside the train.

And with that, the train's door closed and it started to move, and soon they were off.

**********

True is that Captain Hitsugaya was not wrong, for indeed someone was spying on them from far way, and it was a loyal friend of a certain store merchant.

"Captain aren't you happy that we are almost at the beach? We are going to have so much fun!" Matsumoto exclaimed with a smile on her face.

But he only remained motionless, not saying anything about Matsumoto's remark.

"Captain you're no fun!!" Matsumoto sighed with a very disappointed face.

"Do I have to remain you whose idea this was?" He finally said

" I didn't want to come to this little trip of yours in the first place, so stop telling me that '_we're going to have fun_' for I am sure that I will not." Hitsugaya remarked bitterly, arms crossed and looking outside the window as the trained moved.

"Okay Captain I get it, you don't have to get all grumpy about it." Matsumoto sighed once again feeling bored "I swear you're no fun sometimes"

"Matsumoto, can you do me a huge favor?" Hitsugaya said motionless from where he sat.

"Yes Captain." She looked up excited

"Be quiet, you're giving me a headache.." He looked out again

"Yes Captain, whatever you say." Matsumoto just chuckled silently at the impossible request.

Ikkaku and Yumichika just looked at Matsumoto from where they were sitting, knowing very well that the silence was not going to last long since they both knew that Matsumoto's excitement was more than the captain could comprehend.

Meanwhile in the other side of the train the rest of the Bleach gang sat quietly.

Rukia sighed in boredom while sitting next to the annoyed substitute shinigami

**********.

"Rukia you seem kinda bored… if you want we can ...change sits!" Renji blushed a bit and looked away embarrassed "I mean, it's better if you seat here, you can watch the view from the window" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that sounds great!!" Rukia got up "Thanks Renji!!"

"Don't mention it!" Renji traded with her and now sat across her and next to Ichigo who was looking at him with an accusing look.

"What?" Renji avoided his eyes "Got somethin' in my face?"

"No, nothing I was just wondering something" Ichigo smiled again.

"Orihime how much longer till we get to the beach?" Ishida asked with a very irritated face since the train ride seemed to be taking forever.

"Let me see…I think its two more stops." Orihime replied all hyped up.

"Wow Ishida it sounds that you're desperate to get there." Ichigo said bored "And here I though you didn't want to come" He stated

"Look Ichigo, I really don't have time to listen to your stupid remarks" he accused back

"Oh I know, that's why I'll tell Orihime to entrain you instead, right Inoue-san?" He smiled

"Yes I will!! I'll tell you some jokes Ishida-kun!! C'mon!!" Orihime jumped next to the quincy who wished he could strangle the substitute shinigami for making him hear more of her annoying jokes.

**********

"LOOK you guys!!!!" Matsumoto jumped up this time, and pointed outside at the beautiful view of the beach. "Is in it gorgeous?"

"Indeed it is so beautiful; it makes me what to cry." Yumichika said getting up from his sit to admire the view with a very emotional face of joy.

"Can you two please shut up? You're making my headache worse." Hitsugaya shouted out making his spiritual pressure roam around.

"Oops sorry Captain it's just that we are so excited!" Matsumoto said while she and Yumichika sat back down looking as joyful as nothing else.

**********

"Is it just me or has it gotten a little more refreshing in here?" Chad said as he got little chills.

"That's not it Chad, probably someone got Captain Hitsugaya mad, again." Rukia remarked with a little smirk.

"Hey guys I think we are here, the train just stopped." Renji said with enthusiasm.

"YAY finally we are here come on guys lets hurry." Orihime jumped from her sit with great joy and grabbed Ishida's arm, along with her belongings, and made her way outside like a flash of lighting.

"She seems to be very hyped up, its kinda scary." Ikkaku said as he walked out looking at Ichigo "Is she always this…"

"Hyper?" Ichigo responded "Yeah you'll get used to if you haven't, c'mon everyone let's go" he motioned.

"Finally some fresh air!!" Rukia said as she passed beside Ichigo giving him another Kuchiki look before heading out "I couldn't stand being with the pervert anymore" she told to Orihime.

"I bet Byakuya would be proud of her if he saw her" Ichigo murmured to Renji as they grabbed their bags "She's just like him now" he pointed with his chin.

"Really? I don't think so…" Renji disagreed ", but it suits her perfectly" He smiled.

"Say Renji are you like..? Ichigo didn't finish his statement when Matsumoto grabbed Ichigo and ran outside just like Orihime.

"C'mon Ichigo we have to get to the beach early!" She said all happy dragging Ichigo again just like before.

"Well, here we are!!" Renji stepped out grining.

"Yeah, and I have this bad feeling" Hitsugaya said as he looked at the warm beach not so far from them "Like something is going to happen"

"What do you mean Captain?" Renji started to ask when Matsumoto yelled distracting them both.

"C'mon everyone!!!" she shouted as she ran with Orihime to the beach, each dragging something else than their bags.


End file.
